


Throats That Sing of Love

by CelestialYuuri



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Celebratory dinner after the Cup of China, First Date, Gets angsty in chapter two sorry, M/M, Post-Canon, Victor is absolutely smitten, Yuuri can't stop thinking about The Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialYuuri/pseuds/CelestialYuuri
Summary: Summary: After placing second at Cup of China and The Kiss (as Yuuri has titled it in his head), Yuuri’s mind is going a mile a minute. Victor tries to keep those thoughts at bay with a night on the town and enough convincing that everything will be alright.





	1. Our heartbeats blend together

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen completely into the fandom of Yuri!!! On Ice, and I decided to take a crack at writing a fanfiction about the ship I'm wholeheartedly obsessed with at the moment. Thanks for reading, and be sure to check out my other works if you're into Durarara!!, Dan and Phil, and/or Miraculous Ladybug!!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Victor have finally left the Cup of China venue and are celebrating, but Yuuri can't get one thing out of his head: The Kiss.

For Victor Nikiforov, it’s easy to get carried away. It’s easy to write off the way that reporters couldn’t get to the two of them quickly enough after the scene that unfolded before them, and it’s increasingly easier to ignore the sudden glare of spotlights after being immersed in a completely different world.  
  
Instead, he focuses on how effortless walking through Beijing with Yuuri feels. He turns his attention to his silver medalist, who has changed from his costume into a more suitable dark blue blazer with gray slacks and dress shoes. He smiles fondly when he thinks that Yuuri is too distracted by the bright lights of the city.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Victor leans close to Yuuri’s ear, attempting to make his voice heard in the overpowering noise pollution that has grown apparent about Beijing. Yuuri looks back at his coach and smiles.  
  
“Like a huge weight has been lifted off of my shoulders,” Victor furrows his eyebrows in sudden realization. He thinks he knows what he’s referring to, and in a matter of moments, he grows frazzled.  
  
“I am so sorry, Yuuri. I never meant to make you cry like that. I wasn’t trying to hurt you--” Victor runs a hand through his head with newfound anxiety about his previous actions.  
  
“Victor,” Yuuri pats him on the shoulder, which makes the “world’s hottest bachelor” smile a little brighter because of their height difference. “You can’t beat yourself up over that. You made a mistake, and that is all part of becoming a coach.”  
  
“But that’s unacceptable!” Victor protests. “I should never have to reduce you to tears in order to, well, _motivate_ you in some sick, twisted way.”  
  
“It’s _fine,_ ” Yuuri reassures him. “I needed to cry. Sure, your methods were… Unorthodox,” Victor grins at that. “But that allowed me to let it all out. So, stop apologizing, and please, let’s get something to eat for dinner.” Yuuri sighs exasperatedly, and Victor laughs.  
  
“Katsudon, of course,” Victor affirms.  
  
“What else would we have?” Yuuri asks the rhetorical question with such ease that it surprises him.  
  
As the two of them walk side-by-side on the streets of Beijing, Yuuri’s hand itches to hold Victor’s. In a streak of confidence but still timid yearning, he reaches for Victor’s hand as his cheeks burn with a combination of the wind and slight embarrassment.  
  
“Oh?” Victor looks down at his now held hand, giggles, and interlocks their fingers. The air is freezing around them, but Yuuri feels warmth through Victor’s grasp.  
  
“Thank you,” Yuuri murmurs.  
  
“What for?” Victor asks, but Yuuri shakes his head.  
  
“Just… Thank you.” They say nothing more, the street lamps illuminating the path in front of them.  


  


They find a nice (but not _too nice_ so Yuuri will start to feel out of place) restaurant that serves katsudon. It’s nothing like his mother’s cooking, but Yuuri savors the dish all the same. Victor picks his personal favorite dishes and looks up from his meal to watch Yuuri relish in the victory that led to this _amazing_ dinner.  
  
“You could almost think of this as a date,” Victor says offhandedly, expecting Yuuri to react.  
  
Months ago, Yuuri would have become the shade of the sun on the Japanese flag and probably have choked on his katsudon. He would have waved his hands frantically, insisting that it couldn’t be a date because why on Earth would _the_ Victor Nikiforov spend his valuable time with a figure skater who placed sixth in the Grand Prix Final in which they skated on the same ice?  
  
That was before The Kiss. That was before Victor Nikiforov consumed Yuuri’s life wholly and without contrition of any kind.  
  
Now, Yuuri feels his heart beat a little faster. He gulps inaudibly as to not attract Victor’s attention with how difficult this may be to say nonchalantly right now, “It can be anything you want it to be.”  
  
Victor pauses his dinner for a second to look at Yuuri’s expression. He is nervous, but Victor can tell that he truly means what he says. After confirming Yuuri’s lack of ingenuity, Victor smiles.  
  
“What do _you_ want this to be?” Yuuri picks up another pork cutlet with his chopsticks and chews slowly before replying. “We’ll make it a date, then,” Yuuri answers calmly, reaching for his napkin. Victor can’t help but become absolutely infatuated by the man in front of him.  
  
“Let’s make a toast,” The Russian proclaims loudly enough for Yuuri to hear him across the table. “To the first date of many.” Yuuri reaches for his glass of sake as well.  
  
“To the first date of many,” He repeats, taking a sip and smiling through his glass.  


  


The night comes to an end after another hour of conversation between the two lovers. Victor laughs at all of Yuuri’s anecdotes, and Yuuri realizes how Victor may become drunk again if he doesn’t carefully watch how many glasses he downs.  
  
Victor hails a cab and has them driven to their hotel. As Yuuri watches out the window of the cab, Victor takes Yuuri’s hand and rubs his thumb along the ridge of his knuckles. Yuuri looks over and grins at him, beaming because wow, this is something like love.  
  
Maybe it _is_ love.  
  
The two of them don’t bother with small talk. Yuuri is content with the silence after a noisy, stressful day. (Yuuri’s surprised that Victor isn’t filling the silence with rambling about the Cup of China, but he decides against mentioning that to him.)  
  
Of course, all Yuuri can think about is how he can’t wait to get into pajamas and recapture The Kiss over and over again. Warm, fleece pajamas. A long-sleeved shirt with comfortable pants… And the gentle sweep of Victor’s lips against his in what seemed like a split-second decision to the audience.  
  
It’s “The Kiss,” in all capital letters. They’re the only words that have been running through both Victor and Yuuri’s minds.  
  
It’s the groundbreaking moment that everyone told him would change his entire existence once he experienced a kiss. It sounded ridiculous, but he would be lying if that wasn’t true right now.  
  
Yuuri Katsuki never gave much thought to kisses or even love. He skated and danced in Minako’s ballet class more than half of the time he could have spent considering romance. Lavish parties weren’t his thing, and it wasn’t like he had many friends to go to any of those parties _with_.  
  
Now, the concept blared in his ears.  
  
A kiss didn’t have to alter everything he lived for. It didn’t have to shake up his perspective and make him feel whole after years of questioning if he was ever enough for anyone, even himself.  
  
For some reason, though, this particular Kiss monopolized his thoughts. Whenever he closed his eyes, he could only see Victor skating across the ice to him, embracing him as their lips met for the first time, and the exchange of loving gazes.  
  
Suddenly, Yuuri wants to see The Kiss objectively so he can experience it as if he is an audience member at the Cup of China. When Victor and Yuuri leave the cab, Yuuri grabs his phone from out of his pocket impulsively. Victor either doesn’t notice or doesn’t comment on it, only closes the door behind Yuuri and walks with him to the hotel’s entrance.  
  
Yuuri scrolls through various reaction videos and finds the recorded moment from the official commentators of the Cup of China. He clicks on the video, making sure to turn down the volume on his phone. Now, Victor turns to Yuuri, chuckling.  
  
“ _Lyubov moya,_ it’s far too cold for you to stay outside. Let’s hurry,” Yuuri nods, apologizing before putting away his phone. They walk to an elevator, and to their relief, it’s empty. “After you,” Victor insists, letting Yuuri walk in front of him before Victor follows, making sure to press the right button for their floor.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Yuuri asks on a whim because there’s no one else around right now to interrupt them or interpret his words as anything else. The elevator dings, but it’s not their floor. Instead, a stranger walks into the elevator. Like playing a game, Victor puts a finger to his lips as he smiles, signaling that his thoughts are secretive when there are others present.  
  
Yuuri scoots closer to Victor while they wait to arrive at their floor. Victor shoots him a look that makes Yuuri nearly weak in the knees, and the stranger simply stares at their phone, listening to the music going off in their headphones.  
  
The music at a volume so loud it can heard from the headphones coupled with the awful elevator music makes Yuuri feel more adventurous as he draws closer to Victor, asking himself how far he’s willing to go in order to satisfy the danger lurking inside of him.  
  
It occurs to Yuuri how him and Victor are in their own realm at the moment. Nothing and no one else matters, and it’s the same world Yuuri has been traipsing through with a dazed expression.  
  
As the stranger exits the elevator, Victor and Yuuri resume their soundless conversation.  
  
“Can I tell you now?” Yuuri asks, and Victor nods, knowing that the same look from earlier has returned because Yuuri’s shoulders are relaxed. Yuuri stands on his tiptoes and leans towards Victor’s ear to whisper, “It keeps replaying in my head.”  
  
Victor doesn’t have to ask what he’s talking about because he already knows. Nevertheless, the tips of Victor’s ears turn crimson.  
  
The elevator door opens with a _ding!_ and the two of them walk to their room in comfortable silence.  
  
At first, Yuuri is feeling alright, and Victor is not questioning exactly what will happen after tonight. Then, the doubt comes creeping in.  
  
Yuuri takes off his coat and hangs it on top of a chair, and Victor follows suit. Yuuri takes his phone out, blushing when he remembers what he was intending to do before Victor interrupted him.  
  
He presses play.  
  
In a matter of seconds, he's brought back to the intense lights, the multiple cameras; all eyes are on Yuuri Katsuki.  
  
_The quadruple flip isn’t flawless, but it’s definitely shocking, which is what Victor would have wanted. No one can believe their eyes when they see Yuuri attempt Victor’s signature move. Yuuri finishes his program and has never felt more out of breath in his life. ____Yuuri turns to Victor, and he looks… Mad? Sad? Is he crying? He can’t tell. ____Then, it happens._  
  
Yuuri holds his hand up to his mouth, tears leaking out as he watches the scene unfold before his very eyes when he couldn’t before. It is real. This has happened. It could happen again.  
  
Yuuri cries quietly when he watches Victor catch him off-guard with The Kiss. He smiles when he looks at the side profiles of him and Victor on the ice. His speakers blast with a resounding cheer from the audience.  
  
He exits out of the application on his phone and goes to sit on the edge of his bed. He swears that the moment was longer than that. He _swears_ that he felt infinite when Victor captured him in an embrace and The Kiss, and even after everything that’s happened that would have erased The Kiss’s trace, he touches his fingers to his lips to see if he can still feel the sensation.  
  
Yuuri feels the bed sink as Victor sits right next to him. Yuuri’s pulse is still as erratic as ever, but he’s feeling more comfortable in his coach’s presence. Very close. Presence.  
  
This is nervous, yet steady. This is yearning. This… Is bliss.


	2. We leave together/ Now I’m ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, episode ten... That was something!  
> It's definitely changed my perspective on everything Victor's been doing thus far, and I want to integrate his true feelings into this chapter somehow. This is what came out of literally one-in-the-morning analysis of a) what Victor and Yuuri would do after the Cup of China (that's not smut lmao) and b) how Victor would try to eliminate whatever doubt Yuuri still holds onto in order to keep himself grounded.
> 
> Also... WHY IS THIS ANGSTY IDK ASK EPISODE ELEVEN LET'S JUST GO WITH IT FOR NOW

The words are sitting beneath his tongue, waiting to be spoken, but Yuuri can’t find the phrases that sound right for this particular situation. He can’t extinguish the happiness that they’ve felt after so much anguish today. He’s willing himself to breathe.  
  
Victor can tell that he’s struggling, and he places his hand in Yuuri’s, clasping gently and making circular motions with his thumb. The small act of affection gives Yuuri courage, and he clears his throat before he speaks.  
  
“Victor,” he starts. “I… I don’t know what to say. I wish I knew, but I don’t. You, you _kissed_ me, and I’m still trying to find any possible reason why--” Yuuri cuts himself off, finding hurt in Victor’s eyes. _Have I talked too much? Did I say something wrong? I don’t know. Just tell me, please._  
  
“You're asking _why?”_ Victor interrupts softly, still hints of annoyance in his voice. “Why I would kiss you? Why I would surprise you after you performed a quadruple flip?” Yuuri’s eyes widened, remembering the conversation they had on the ice. They’re the words that still permeate his train of thought when he should be considering something more… _Realistic._ (To him, at least.)  
  
“I-I know--but--well... you know,” Yuuri struggles to relay his exact thoughts.  
  
_I’m just me. I’m not anyone special, so why do you stay? Why do you continue to waste your time with me?_  
  
“I just want--no--I need to know why you’ve stuck around.” He blurts out, and Victor shakes his head, smiling. He leans just a touch more towards the Japanese man that has captivated him for months on end.  
  
“Yuuri, you’ve unearthed something you’ve been struggling with for months: confidence. You took risks and changed the jump composition at your own will; do you know how happy that makes me? That you’re finally trusting yourself, your instinct?”  
  
“I guess that could be part of it,” Yuuri agrees with his coach.  
  
“And yet, you still doubt. Why is that?” Yuuri looks down at his hands in his lap, becoming aware of the thickening silence that grew less comfortable by the second. Every second that passes is another wave of doubt knocking Yuuri over. _Why do I doubt? ___He repeats in his head.  
  
“It’s hard to explain,” Yuuri says resignedly, shaking his head. He would go into detail, but this, this is too much. It’s been one day. He can’t handle what feelings may come, not right now. That’s how it’s always been with Yuuri. Not right now, he has to focus on the competition. Not right now, he has to help with the hot spring. Not right now.  
  
He can’t afford to crumble, but he might have to in the end.  
  
“Yuuri,” Victor begs for him to break the silence. “Is it really so hard to explain why you’re doubting yourself?”  
  
“No, it’s quite obvious. I thought that, at least,” Yuuri says, his self-consciousness getting the best of him. “I lack confidence in myself; I told you that. Even with your love and support, I am still just a human. I am still trying to understand why you’ve come into my life all of sudden. Doesn’t it feel sudden to you? I don’t know how to feel about all of this, okay? It’s been one hell of a day, and I need a moment to think. I need a moment to breathe. I need a moment--” Yuuri cuts himself off from his drabble, realizing what he was about to say. _I need a moment away from you… But, that’s not right, is it? I can’t… I can’t do this without you. ___  
  
“But you overthink. That’s the problem.” Victor states, and it cuts through Yuuri unlike anything he’s heard before.  
  
“I-I--” Yuuri stutters.  
  
“You’re protecting yourself, right? When you overthink?”  
  
“Well, I--”  
  
“You think that I’m just going to drop off the face of the earth one day, without an explanation? I’d go away from you?”  
  
“It’s crossed my mind--”  
  
“But it shouldn’t. I thought I made my intentions clear,” Victor sounds hurt, and Yuuri can’t help but feel the guilt pool in his stomach. Yuuri tears his gaze away from Victor and stares down instead.  
  
“I’m sorry, Victor,” Yuuri starts. “I… I’m just nervous because I’ve taken you away from the world that you’ve known for all your life. You’ve come all this way for me, and I still don’t know what to think about that…” Yuuri trails off. He can’t bear to finish any of his sentences. They feel too raw, too real.  
  
“I have my reasons for coming here, and I have my reasons for staying as well.”  
  
“Y-you’re right; I should have known that.” Yuuri replies, but Victor hasn’t spoken enough. He has to get this through to him, whatever it takes.  
  
“Please know that, Yuuri,” he asks of him. “Please know that I’m here for you, okay? I can’t explain how much you’ve given me in these short months,” Victor reflects briefly on the night he will never forget and the interactions he wishes he could replay forever.  
  
“You’re here,” Yuuri affirms, and the surrealism of it all has vanished. He is no longer a god and no longer untouchable. He is _here. ___  
  
“I also had my reasons for kissing you. I have,” Victor accents the shift in tense with his closer proximity to Yuuri. “My reasons for kissing you, if you’ll let me?” Victor stares down at Yuuri’s lips intently, but before he makes a move, he averts his eyes from what he desires. He needs to be sure that Yuuri wants this just as much as he does.  
  
Yuuri doesn’t shy away like before. He can’t; he’s frozen by what Victor insinuates. _That’s all it is,_ Yuuri thinks. _insinuation. He wouldn’t actually kiss me again… Would he?_  
  
“May I?” Yuuri says instead. “Kiss you, I mean. I, uh, I know that I’m not exactly the most experienced, but I still want to--”  
  
“Of course,” Victor says. Yuuri’s heartbeat spikes when he really and truly understands what he’s about to do.  
  
He’s about to bear his heart to the man who has stolen it. He is far from ready, but he still tries.  
  
Yuuri leans towards Victor and lightly grasps his face, similar to one of his first encounters with the Russian when he was trying to get to know Yuuri. Victor’s cheeks become dusted with a dark pink, and it is then that Yuuri finds the extent in which he affects Victor. It hasn’t been apparent until now. He smiles and brushes his thumb across his lips; yet another encounter before tonight.  
  
Victor’s id--the devil inside that only takes and never gives--is telling him to speed things up, but this is not just another way to satisfy what he’s been craving as a man during a competition, only fulfilling want and desire. This is not a surprising moment to express absolute joy, shock, and adoration. This is _Yuuri, ___and Victor will follow him wherever he leads.  
  
Yuuri has given him life and love, and he will follow him.  
  
Then, Yuuri removes his thumb and closes his eyes. He would keep them open, but there’s only Victor to look at. He won’t be able to find the courage to do this if he’s staring into his soul.  
  
Yuuri grasps his shoulders, and he brushes his lips across Victor’s before he convinces himself to let go. There are no flashing lights. On the contrary, the lamps in their hotel room have been dim in the late night, and there aren’t any crowds to applaud and cheer after a bold act of passion. Nothing is energizing or persuading him except for his own will.  
  
Victor responds quickly, lips moving against Yuuri’s and his hands taking hold of his shoulders. He wants to let himself in, but he goes at Yuuri’s pace. Yuuri moves his hands from Victor’s shoulders to his neck, and he feels his pulse, now erratic and unlike anything Yuuri expected from the one man who never shows nervousness. Victor follows suit.  
  
_Our heartbeats ___  
_Blend together ___  
  
Yuuri licks at Victor’s lips as a way of permission to let him in, and Victor obliges gladly. His tongue intermingles with Yuuri’s, and Victor swears that he has never felt more alive than this.  
  
“Stay close to me,” Victor breathes into Yuuri’s mouth, and Yuuri nods, moaning into his mouth as a way to communicate how close he needs to be. He wouldn’t be able to let go at this point.  
  
_This story that makes no sense ___  
_Will vanish tonight along with the stars ___  
  
They don’t make sense; Yuuri knows that. They are as enigmatic and evolving as the stars above them. Their story will vanish, and they will never make history, no matter how much they try. That is what Yuuri truly believes, so he doesn’t let his thoughts rush forward into a future he’s never been more unsure about. He stays in the present and stays in Victor’s presence.  
  
As Yuuri kisses Victor, he can feel himself getting light-headed, but he doesn’t pull away until he absolutely needs oxygen. Nothing matters but Victor.  
  
_Your hands, your legs ___  
_My hands, my legs ___  
  
Yuuri finds himself tangled in the way that Victor seems to devour Yuuri’s every passion and ignite every possible flame within him. His hands reach for Victor’s hair, and his legs push against the floor, in turn pulling him closer, closer to Victor. He has to be close. Without thinking, Victor mirrors his movements and feels the softness of the strands of his hair. He feels the oil that slicked back his hair hours ago, and his fingers explore.  
  
In an abrupt and jagged moment, Yuuri pulls away and takes his hands away from Victor’s hair.  
  
Yuuri is flushed, and Victor’s cheeks have grown considerably rosier than before. He laughs lightly.  
  
“You should breathe through your nose, _lyubov moya, ___” Victor smiles at him.  
  
“What does that mean, by the way?” Yuuri asks. Victor consider his words for a moment.  
  
“I’ll tell you when the time is right. For now, let’s--”  
  
Yuuri interrupts him with another kiss. It’s shorter than the one he initiated not even a minute ago, but it feels right to him.  
  
_This is my reality. It’s realistic, so I’ll stay with him with the time I have left. ___  
  
Victor’s eyes crinkle at the edges, and he knows in his heart why he stays. He knows his reasons for kissing him. _He is my love. He is my life. ___  
  
He never wants to make Yuuri worry about his intentions ever again.  
  
_We leave together, ___  
_Now I’m ready. ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyubov moya - my love
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
